Coming Out
by fandom-and-stuffs
Summary: In which Dean comes out to Sam, who doesn't get it. And then later he seriously regrets that. Two-shot, Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Dean breathed out slowly; he was going to come out to Sam. Not that he thought that his brother would judge him… but what if he did? What if he didn't talk to him? Or worse, what if he just kept on and on about it? Jesus Christ, he was overthinking this. Tell Sam, explain, get it over with. Get. It. Over. With.

_He was going to tell him_. Sam was sitting in the bunker, looking through some old, dusty- looking files and seemingly comparing it to whatever he was doing on his laptop. Unless what he was doing on his laptop was porn, Dean thought. He doubted the Men of Letters would have any porn stashed away anywhere.  
"Hey Dean," Sam said, not looking up from his research. "So get this - I think that we might have a case in Ohio – either witches or some pagan cult by the descriptions here…"  
"Uh, yeah. Well that sounds…" Dean trailed off, running his hand through his hair.  
"Dude, I know how you feel about witches. But there could be a god there instead, so – Dean are you okay?" Sam frowned at his brother, who was staring off into the distance and biting his lip.  
"What?" Dean looked startled. "Uhh, case, witch or pagan god, got it. Hey, Sam-"  
"Dean, what's up with you? You've been acting kind of strange lately – what is it?" Dean swallowed and opened his mouth…  
"Nothing!" He half-squeaked. "Nothing at all!" Cue a very fake smile. "So, the case."  
_Or maybe not. _

_Definitely going to tell him now. _They were in another crappy motel in another town on another hunt. It was 11pm and they were currently watching the worst late night TV Dean had ever had the misfortune to be awake for. Sam was half asleep already, so it kind of startled Dean when he spoke.  
"Dean, you know at the bunker last week. What was going on? You were really… like, weird, man." Sam was looking at him quizzically. This was the perfect time!  
"What are you taking about? There was nothing wrong, Sam. I'm fine. No need to worry." Dean gave him the 'all's cool' look.  
"Yeah, well, you were just acting up a bit. Never mind." He shut up, and they sat there in deafening silence for a few minutes before Dean coughed and stood up.  
"Well, I'm hitting the sack. Night Sam."  
"Night Dean."  
_Not the right time._

_Tell your brother your sexuality.  
_"Sammmmmmeeeeeeeeee!" Dean slurred his words, walking up to Sam and patting him on the shoulder. "Saaamm, I've got s'mt tell ya. I'mmmmmmmmmmm..."  
"Drunk? I noticed! Come on, Dean. I'm getting you out of here." Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. If only Dean could not get drunk at every other bar they walked into, his life would be ten times easier.  
"Nonononono, Sammm. Y'see," Dean said, taking another swallow of whatever alcohol he was drinking today, "I know I'm drunkkkk. Point. There's summat… summat else…"  
"Tell me when you're sober. Come on." And with that, Sam practically dragged him out of the bar.  
_Dammit._

Now he was going to do it. Dean was one hundred and twelve percent sure that he was going to come out to his brother.  
"Hey, Sam. I've got something to tell you. It's kind of important."  
"Hmm?" Sam looked up from his research (_more research, Jesus, _Dean thought.) and raised his eyebrows at Dean. Dean breathed out and screwed up his face.  
"I'm… I'm… bi." He said that, and immediately ran off, leaving Sam standing there, extreamly confused.  
"Dean? What did you want to tell me? Why are you saying goodbye?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days until Sam saw Dean again. Sam was just starting to get seriously worried about his brother – he had asked around when he didn't return by the next day. He tried to call Cas, with no luck. Dean was just gone. And then, three days later, he had turned up in the bunker. Just walked into the kitchen and started making toast without the blink of an eye. Which of course annoyed Sam to no end.  
"Dean?" Sam looked incredulously at his brother.  
"Oh, hey Sam." Dean replied nonchalantly.  
"Dean – where the hell have you been? You said you had something to tell me, then you just say 'bye' and disappeared, man!"  
"I've been around… wait, what?" Dean was looking at Sam all confused.  
"What were you going on about the last time I saw you?"  
"Dude, really. I didn't say bye," He paused to put his toast on his plate. "I said I'm _bi_." Sam frowned. Everyone seemed to be confused today.

"Bi?" Dean gave him a look that clearly said 'dude how do you not know this' and turned fully towards Sam.  
"Yes, bi. Bisexual. Do some research on it, research's your thing right?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.  
"I'm not two, Dean. I know what… actually, I don't. Maybe you could explain seeing as you're the one who's… bi?"  
"Attraction to both genders, Sam. Like, chicks and dudes."  
"Soooo, you're gay. And straight?" Sam asked tentatively.  
"Heh. I suppose you could put it like that… kind of." Dean shrugged.  
"Right. Does anyone else know?" Dean looked at Sam like he was slightly insane.  
"Who would I tell? All of the people that we know are either dead or in Oz." Sam had to admit he had a point.  
"Well, there's Cas. And… Garth?" He suggested.  
"Garth, right, because… why?" Dean started to eat. Sam frowned at his brother.  
"He's our friend, dude."  
"Anyway," Dean continued, mouth full. "No, I haven't told Garth. Cas… Cas doesn't know either. I'm planning on telling him as soon as he turns up, by the way. Before you tell me to tell him, tell him, why didn't you tell him?" Cue Sam's infamous bitchface.

When Sam did next see Cas, it wasn't exactly how he imagined seeing him… ever. Cas had been unresponsive for a week, and it was all the brothers could do to hope he was alright.

Sam was standing around in the bunker, looking through yet another file on yet another monster – the Men of Letters seriously had a lot of information in the bunker – when he heard a crash. Now he had been hearing weird scuffling noises in Dean's bedroom for the past week, but he had decided not to investigate further, as Dean had been perfectly fine and there was no reason to look in his brother's room. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to. But when there was a crash, well, he couldn't just leave that alone. He walked slowly and cautiously along the corridor, pulling his gun from his belt just in case. He stopped outside Dean's room, listening for further noises. More shuffling. He slowly twisted the doorknob, and peered inside as the door creaked open (seriously, Dean needed some oil on those hinges). And there, lying on the bed embraced tightly, oblivious to the lamp they had evidentially just knocked over on the floor, were Dean and… Cas? Making out. On the bed. Sam stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at his brother and the angel kissing passionately with a look of absolute shock and disturbance on his face. Then he sprung to life, quickly shutting the door and going back to the main part of the bunker; where he sat with a look of absolute shock and disturbance on his face.

_Fuck_, Sam thought. _Are they screwing? Is Dean fucking Castiel?_ He was trying to get back to research and organising the files, but his brain just kept going to that mental image of Dean and Cas. It didn't help that Dean was sitting at the other table, looking through old police reports like nothing had happened. Sam just couldn't take it.  
"Uh, Dean." Sam asked.  
"Sam?" Dean replied, looking over at his brother.  
"I need to ask you something," He paused. "AreyouandCasfucking?" He spoke far too quickly. Dean looked startled.  
"What?" He said.  
"Are you and Cas… like, together? Are you fucking Cas?" Dean looked a little – okay, a lot – guilty.  
"No! Dude, no."  
"Dean, I saw you two earlier."  
"What?"  
"In your room. I heard a crash and…" He shrugged. "I went in. And found you and Cas. On the bed." Dean sighed and shook his head.  
"Dammit. I… uh…" Suddenly, Cas appeared, as angels do.  
"Hello, Dean." He nodded at the taller man. "Sam."  
"Cas, hey buddy." Dean said.  
"Hey, Cas," Sam said, ignoring the warning look from his brother. "Look, earlier, I may have walked in on you and Dean… y'know. I was just wondering what the situation is with that."  
"What do you mean, the situation?" Dean butted in. Sam just looked at him; he shut up.  
"Well, Dean and I…" Cas looked at Dean as if for confirmation. Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Alright, Cas, why don't you let me explain this one." Cas nodded.

"… So, we ended up kissing. And, well, you know the rest." Dean had explain his confession to Cas and his (surprising, apparently) recuperation of feelings. Sam had sat there slightly disgruntled, Cas half-smiling at Dean which Sam found slightly weird, but, he supposed, they had so much eye-sex anyway he was kind of used to it. Then again, he wasn't usually smiling like that.  
"Oh, and Sam?" Dean pulled his hand across the air in a cutting motion in front of him, and then motioned to Cas. "We, are _not _fucking. Yet." He said the last part almost inaudibly, but Sam just about caught it.  
"Huh. Well. It may take some getting used to, but you guys are cool," Sam patted them on the back.  
"Thank you Sam." Cas replied.  
"But no making out when I'm in the room, alright? It's kind of weird." Sam said, which of course made them all laugh.

A few weeks later Sam was used to Dean-and-Cas as a couple. He couldn't say he hadn't been half expecting it, for a while now. Dean-and-Cas, meanwhile, were more than happy with the current arrangement. It wasn't hard to tell if they had actually done it yet, if the sly looks were any indication, the answer was yes. Everyone was quite pleased with what was currently going on in the bunker.

Sam did wish that they would quieten down in the bedroom, though.


End file.
